


The Sorting of Many Things

by HerverusLives



Series: Pulling at His Robes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Arnold the Hat, Grown up Severus, Little Harry, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minerva is closed minded, Non-Sexual Age Play, On the road to fatherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerverusLives/pseuds/HerverusLives
Summary: Sequel to Tugging at His Robes





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I own no characters except those I may come up with. Any HP characters Belong to the estimable JK Rowling. No money is made from this it is purely for my enjoyment.

Sev watched from his seat at the high table as McGonagall called the little one up to be sorted. The three and a half foot babe toddled up to the stool along the dias with all eyes in the great hall on him. None of them understood the young boy's scrawny frame or childlike bearing, yet the lad himself was unphased.

Locking eyes with Severus he continued on his path, short legs covering the distance in twice the time the other eleven year old had taken as he meandered unsteadily to the traditional three legged stool. Minerva, impatient and stern looked towards the child, son of her favourite Gryffindors with distain. She could not believe that they had spawned such a weak thing as a little. Determined not to give credence to such an idea she glared at the child, urging him foragers to take his seat and his rightful place in the house of his parents. Being a little could be discounted. The house of the lions was for the brave and he would be taught that, not some baying nonsense. 

Severus, watching his little one and the deputy headmistress caught the end of her thought process as he absent minded scanned the minds around him. Disturbed at her thoughts he gave Harry a small smile and wandlessly lowered the height of the stool so he could sit and be sorted just as the others had. Plonking himself down Harry felt the hat land on his head with no small amount of force. It twitched about his ears as it mumbled its thoughts into his head.  
It was quite spooky and he was honestly unsure whether he liked it or not, deciding to show what Sevvy had explained was Gryffindor bravery, Harry pulled up his big boy pants and talked to the hat.  
"Hello Mr Hat."  
"Ahh, Mistaa Potta nice for you to join us. Hogwarts has been waiting for another like you for a good few years. You may call me Arnold, as that is the name the founders gave me. Not that anyone uses it."  
"Oh well that int nice Mr Arnie, people should always use people's names. Callin' people just hat or boy or freak really is very mean. Uncle and Aunty called me that. I'm not a freak though. Sev'rus says. I'm a wizard and that int fweaky." Harry stuttered his voice becoming more childlike as he gave way to tiredness and the stress of the day.  
" Young Severus is a good man, little one and he understands you quite well, being as he's been in your shoes when he was your age. You would do well to stick by him little man."  
"Sev'rus can't really unnstand can he? Bet he nev wet or not was slow in school, he so clever. Much betterer than me."  
"Oh, little man. Just you have a good long talk to him once you're sorted, he understands more than you know and he sure as Circe won't let you go through all he did as a little one. Now young heir, do you have a clue which house you'd like to be settled in?"  
"Sev'rus said you jus tol people where they were to go.." Harry yawned in answer, missing the earlier part of Arnold's sentence.  
"Usually yes, little one," Arnold replied, deciding Harry's lack of knowledge or his situation should be addressed all in one go, whether by Severus or another. Secretly he hoped Severus as he would be perfect to provide the support the fellow little needed.  
" You are equally matched for all houses, so let's you have a little say I will where you go. Little ones like you tend to have a good feeling about these things."  
"Well," said Harry stifling another yawn, "I like Sev'rus and he runs the snakey house, the blonde boy from before me looked kind and kinda sad but Sev'rus said Mumma and Dada were lions, Gryffdors. They would want nother lion wouldn't they? But the lion lady looked at me mean. The badgers look very noisy but nice people. I like quiet though and their lady looks very fun but like she'd be loud too. The claw fessor is little like me and seems like he wants everyone to be smart. I'm not that smart. But I don't know. I never get to pick. Aunty and Uncle said I'm too stupid..." Harry trailed off too said reminiscing to think about the houses." Wanna stay with Sev'rus," he added under his breath.  
The hat weary and saddened by the lack of self esteem in the young heir decided he should have just what he wanted, Severus would be good for him and hopefully he would be good for Severus, who while grown up was still in some respects the sad, cowed little boy who had sat there twenty years ago.  
"Alright young heir, to Severus is exactly where you shall go!"  
"Really?!" The tired boy exclaimed, I unable to believe his luck. "Of course little one. Now just remember to tell Severus that he has to take you to Gringotts, the bank in Diagon Alley. The goblins will get everything straightened out. Now to tell the school what house you'll be in." Arnold finished, clearing his throat so he could be heard across the entirety of the great hall." Slytherin! Under guardianship of Severus Snape."

Gasps echoed around the hall with everyone sure the little saviour would go to the house of the lions. Pushed into action by the pull of Harry's joyful face as he leaped down from the shortened stool, Sev stood and scooped the other little in his arms pulling him close to his chest and perching him on his hip. "Hello again little one," he smiled "Hi Sev'rus. I can stay wiv you now?" he asked into the man's chest, "Yes Harry you can stay, you can always stay." Severus promised into the child's wayward hair as he went back to his seat. "Let's sit and watch the sorting then we can eat, meet the other snakes and get you to bed."  
"Otay Sev'rus. We got go see gobbies..." Harry mumbled into Severus' neck as they sat at the head table.  
"We will little one, but we'll sort everything." Was the only reply as Severus settled the boy down, so fingers carding through his unruly hair as he observed the remainder of the sorting.  
He would sort everything for Harry. The little one who tugged on his robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my very best to get the next chapter out soon. On top of uni work I've been quite unwell but am on the mend so hopefully I'll be able to get back to this.


	2. Sorting The Snakes - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus talks to his about Little Harry an, his expectations of his house both in general and in respect to his soon to be son.

By the end of the sorting, seeing Blaise Zabini heading in to the house of Slytherin, Harry had drifted off his head nodding on Sev's shoulder as the grown man attempted to eat his dinner whilst perusing that years' intake of snakes. The faces he knew, or recognised from knowledge of their parents could either be trusted or should be closely watched to prevent possible warring between them due to dark versus light or neutral allegiances.   
His godson could be trusted as he had had a hand in raising the boy and the blonde haired, grey eyed child stared at him pensively, wondering about the curly haired little perched on his hip; though he assumed this was more jealousy from Draco than anything else. The aforementioned Zabini would pose no problems, nor would young Daphne Greengrass with her father heading up the Wizengamot's neutral faction. Crabbe and Goyle were worrisome, given the familial propensity for lack of brains and forethought uncommon to those found in the house of the snake, but it appeared they were close to Draco and would follow his lead unless otherwise ordered. Millicent Bulstrode was an unknown entity given her mother's death and father's subsequent back step in terms of involvement in the dark faction but not necessarily a threat, similarly Tracey Davis who's family were notably Ravenclaws on the whole though definitively on the side of the dark. Parkinson was likely to pose a problem as while her family was wholly for the dark, they were social climbers and joined the Dark Lord to further their own interest above those of the wizarding world. Her father's multiple divorces and remarriages in order to gain heirs and advantageous marriage contracts had wrought an impact to her which was as yet unknown and he worried about her mental wellbeing as the clearly unwanted daughter.   
HIs house never faired well in terms of up bringing, often recieving those who were abused or neglected, even given the overriding principle of children above all that was the dark's watchword. Unfortuneately, he would have to watch his step with Harry as he was widely publiscised as a beacon for the light given his defeat of the Dark Lord but Sev was certain the dark was the safest place for his little charge given the light's ongoing ignorance and neglect of little's spanning from before his time at Hogwarts. 

The headmaster had tried to catch his eyes and engage him in converstaion multiple times but Severus stoically refused to talk to him. He would make his own plans first, put legal protections in place for the little one before he would dein to converse with the headmaster. The man who had done nothing for him before he had forcibly grown up early in order to proctect himself did not deserve a place in the plans he was making to protect the child who had already been so hurt by his machinations.  
The hall settled down as those at the house tables took the last bites of their dessert s and the platters dissappeared, returning to the kitchen. Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands summoning the dias from which he habitually spoke. "Young minds need sleep, along with food in order to keep up with lessons. Classes begin in the morning, so off to bed. Rest those minds. Your heads of house will see you right, goodnight." Dumbledore clapped his hands again and the doors to the great hall opened giving the cue for the heads of house and prefects to rise and guide their students to their common rooms and dormitories. 

 

Sweeping Harry into a closer hold against his chest and cradling his head against his shoulder, Severus headed down to his house table. Placing a comforting hand on the worried shoulder of his godson he addressed his snakes. "Your prefects, Miss Farley and Mr Higgs for fifth year, along with the sixth year prefects Misters Ricardson (twins) and Miss Dicks will guide you to the common room and thence to your dorms. You will have twenty minutes to settle into your new dorm for the year before we have a house meeting in the common room to address some matters. That is all I will say for now. I will see you in the common room in twenty minutes. Mr Malfoy wait with me." Severus addressed his house, turning Draco around to face him as he sat on the bench next his godson. He gently shook Harry's shoulder and nudged him awake, settling him in his lap to the three and a half foot nymphh could face the blonde eleven year old from his position in his lap. "Sev'rus..." the sleepy boy yawned, "What happn'in?" he asked, oblivious to the blonde in front of him. "Hello little one, everyone has been sorted and there is someone I'd like you to meet before you meet all the other snakes, he is important to me and I hope you willl come to see him as a cousin if not a brother." Severus answered, gesturing to Draco.   
Harry jolted at the word cousin and began to shake in his arms, turning in to Sev's chest with out a look towards the boy "not cousin, no, no, cousins hit Harry, cousins not good people, no, no, no..." Harry mumbled as he dissolved into tears. Severus turned him fully towards his chest and wrapped him in his arms as he rocked the little to calm him. 

 

"What's up Uncle Sev, why is Potter crying? Why are you hugging him? How is he so small?" Draco demanded in a breatheless litany in order to get all the words out before Severus interrupted. Pulling Draco into his side, in an effort to calm the lad as well, Severus began his explanation. "Harry is with me becuase he is a little, just like I was before I was grown. Remember what I explained to you when you were five?" Draco nodded, "Well, that is why I am hugging him and to an extent why he is smaller than others in your year. He is crying, in part due to the stress he has been under but mainly from the unfortunate upbringing he has had so far, which is another reason as to why he is so small." Sev worried about being so frank with his godson but he had promised he would never lie to him, he would protect him with his life but never would he lie to him, neither would he lie to his soon to be son. "I will likely adopt him, to give him what he should have had from the start. It is custom for grown littles to adopt those who are not and raise them with their parteners until the point at which they are grown. While my partner is no longer here and would pose his own problems in that way, I will endeavor to provide all that Harry needs. Given his reaction to being your cousin, ,as he is biologically, I would have him raised as your younger brother if you do not mind taking that role. He needs another young person in his life and I could think of no one better." Severus looked down at his godson and saw both th awe and upset in his eyes. Awe that he would have, in a somewhat roundabout way the younger sibling that he had longed for yet neither Lucius or Narcissa could give him, due to Cissa's own infertility and the rules set in the Malfoy charter about adopting for any reason other than gaining a legal heir which the family already had in himself. Yet, upset at the percieved hurt that Harry had gone through, unknowing yet to the extent of it, even possibly anger at the perpetrators for hurting his new brother. "Have you told mother and father yet Uncle Sev? Can I hold him?" Draco said, tentatively, rightly guessing Harry's mindset to be of that much below his own. Severus shook his head in the negative and smoothly rearranged them so that Draco was almost in his lap with much of Harry's weight supported by the younger man's chest.   
Harry, no calm wiggled and looked up at his brother, the remainders of tears glistening in his eyes. "Who you?" He stuttered, turning to look at Sev for confirmation that he had not been left. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry, I'm Severus' godson so that makes me your big brother. I'm a snake just like you, can I have a hug?" Harry looked to Sev again, who need, giving him a slight push towards Draco, before he wrapped his arms around his big brother. "You stay, Sev stay, we fam'ly. Yes? O'tay?" Sev wrapped an arm arounf the boys and squeezed Draco's shoulder. "Yes," Draco replied, "It's okay, its all okay." Passing Harry off to his father to be, he stood, smoothing out his now Slytherin robes, as Sev settled Harry on his hp and stood. Taking his godfather's hand he began to walk towards the dungoens, knowing the route after many trips to visit his uncle and knowing they would just be in time for the meeting his godfather had scheduled.

 

"Are you all right with this, Draco?" Severus asked, morosely as they walked, "Of course I am Uncle Sev', I was..." here Draco paused in his walk, stopping his uncle in his tracks as he thought, "I was a little jealous because I didn't know what was happening other than Potter being in your lap and I thought you'd forget about me now that Lily Potter's kid was here. You told me about her as well you know. But I know you, Uncle Sev. You would never let another little go through what you and he went through. You would always support them. Its not about being her kid, though even if it was I wouldn't care. Most people don't see it but you care. You've always cared, you don't like it when people get hurt for no reason and you're not one to let that keep happening. Besides I've always wanted a little brother. I love you Uncle Sev, I'll love him too I'm sure." Stunned into silence, Sev barely managed to make another step. After they had passed the kitchens and were about to turn into the corridor of the Slytherin common room, he had just about managed to be able to speak. "When did you become so smart, Dragon?" he said shaking his head, loosing his godson's hand to open the common room door using the head of house bypass, which required only a touch of his wand to a specific brick two thirds up the wall. "Oh, I've always been smart Uncle Sev, I had you to help raise me."

At this, Harry who they had thought asleep one again, giggled. "Dray funny, Papa Sev'rus. Me and my brother see Snakeys now Sevvy?" Only able to nod his head, Sev gave Harry and Draco a smile and pushed open the door, swooping into the common room like the dungoen bat, he was often called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got the muse to write this, the idea has been kicking around in my head but there were other feelings I had to get out of my system, written into another work - may or may not be published, before I could actually sit and write this. Again this I written straight into AO3 but on my laptop this time. Hopefully less mistakes but if you see one give me a shout. 
> 
> NB# Split this into two parts as there were things I wanted to reference before I finished this chapter but wanted to get this bit posted.


	3. Sorting The Snakes - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. Harry gets to meet all the Snakeys.   
> Thanks very much to Etherian, for the Slytherin House Rules, Motto and Secret (https://archiveofourown.org/works/426484) I love them in this iteration and I may have added a bit for Harry being little but otherwise the rules etc. used are Etherian's.

"Settle down!" Severus intoned, his baritone voice echoing throughout the common room as the assembled Slytherins quieted to a manageable level as they arranged themselves by year group and Draco joined their ranks. The effect was somewhat lessened by the apparent toddler Harry Potter on his left hip but he still cut an imposing figure in his billowing black robes as they settled around him. As the room eventually quieted to silence, Severus claimed the wingback chair left for him closest to the common room's central fireplace and settled Harry in his lap, facing outwards as he had when introducing him to Draco. 

"You are Slytherins, you have been welcomed into the house of the serpent as you each embody the characteristic that Salazar Slytherin wished his students to most embody. Much of the school reviles us for things that darker members of our house have either done or been accused of. Some of these are unsubstantiated claims and some of our number have been painted as evil with little or no evidence at the time which has hence pushed them darker and into the darkest depths of black magic from which only the most repentant can return." Severus paused for breath and raises his mental shields so as to not ruin this moment with his tears over his erstwhile partner. Harry turned in his lap and pressed a kiss to his hooked and crooked nose, "Don't worry Papa, evvy'ting be alrigh', Snakey-eyes be o'tay, Tommy said so. Sevvy no cry." Harry whispered in his ear, shushing him and patting his cheek. "Thank you baby," Severus whispered, mind reeling at his son to be's words. Taking a deep breath, Severus continued, gesturing to an etched sliver plaque affixed to the wall across from him.

"The rules of Slytherin house may be found on the wall, they are there to protect you and your brothers and sisters. They will be obeyed and they will be remembered. I will take you through these rules before for the first time in years they will be added to. This year and for at least the next six after this we will have to take additional care to protect our youngest member, who's identity and story will be explained after the rules are laid down. First I talk of your brothers and sisters and this is true;

_Your House is your family. Family stands together._

This must not be forgotten, we protect each other and stand as one. Outside these rooms we do not argue, fight or duel, we are of one mind whatever that may be. Brother, sisters, parents do not always get on but we do the best for each other. We stand as one.

Second:

_The common room does not belong to YOU. It belongs to everyone. Keep it neat._

Third, this may seem obvious but bears repeating:

 

_Arguments with another Slytherin are only permitted in Slytherin House. Refer to the FIRST RULE._

Fourth, you are in school and will study:

_Study time is QUIET time and is mandatory. You will receive schedules on a weekly basis._

Fifth, as with this meeting:

_NO ONE is allowed to skip House meetings. House Meetings are almost always scheduled._

Sixth, no matter how you live when you are not at Hogwarts:

_The Hogwarts House Elves are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and the common room clean is your responsibility._

Seventh, this is for your good as well as mine:

_Dorm inspections once a month. These are NOT scheduled. You are forewarned._

Eigth, and I will hear nothing against this, no matter your reason, you will eat three meals a day and their size will be regulated:

_All meals are mandatory. No sweets in your dorms. No sweets after 8pm. Those taking a Nutrition Potion will come to me or Madame Pomfrey once a week._

Ninth, you have imposed curfew across the school, however these are superseded by my own:

_Bedtimes: First years - 9pm_  
Second thru Fourth years - 10pm  
Fifth thru Sixth years - 11pm  
Seventh years - Midnight

Tenth: _Your House is your family. Family stands together._

_These are the rules I expect everyone in Slytherin to follow; to the letter. They are, however, not the only rules. You will discover in your seven years here that I will give you further guidelines and rules that you can take past the walls of Hogwarts._

Most importantly, for those who already know these rules and those who are new, we have a new member for whom his time at Hogwarts is likely to be more trying than your own. Harry Potter, is a snake and a snake well and true. You should, having access to the Slytherin house library know the fact to which many outside these walls to not acknowledge. Littles, Caretakers, Subs and Doms, have been marginalised as secondary genders in British wizarding society by the Gens which have for generations run our society as they are afraid of the power we wield. I say we, as those who have read the available texts know, I am a Grown Little. This happens only once a generation and has done so since the purge of UnGrown Littles and their Caretakers by Gellert Grindlewald and his lover in the 1920s. Grown Littles as with others of the secondary genders have anywhere from a marginally to greatly higher power level than the average witch or wizard; they are born as all wizards and witches but as they reach a biological age between three and five their mental and physiological development slows or halts entirely. This is in order to accommodate their growth in power as they age, as with any other witch or wizard but being proportionately higher it takes proportionately longer for that power to settle and mature. Using my own example, while not common, my growth was halted at age five and I entered Hogwarts in that mindset. I had no support, other than one friend, who eventually left me when those who had abused me since my first year, took it too far and I was forced to Grow before my time. I will not go further into this suffice to say that as a Little I should have had the support as the last Grown Little as my father an caretaker, yet due in part to those who md caused my pain he was driven mad and forced into the darkest magics that plague our world. I eventually met him and we each came to care for each other in a way that was different to that destined for us." 

Severus paused here, again struggling to carry on, Harry hugged him again, having been riveted to his story. "Snakey-eyes?" he asked, and Sev nodded, "He sad, he no wit' Sevvy but be soon, Tommy join him, they keep us safe." Harry continued placing a kiss on Sev's jacket above his heart. "You good now Sevvy?" Sev turned his eyes down to his sweet boy and placed a kiss on his raucous curls. "I'm fine little one, thank you for caring about me baby" Severus breathed, smiled and carried on with his oration.

"We were together for a time, but an event came to pass that caused the death of my first protector, Harry's mother, his father, the vanquishing of my love and Harry to be placed with his muggle relatives, which was in part my fault for believing and relaying certain information which I have today realised to have been false or at least interpreted incorrectly. To this end I will be ensuring that Harry has what I did not, and has a Papa in me and a Fath…" "No Papa, he be Daddy, Daddy and Papa," Harry piped up from his seat in Sev's lap. "...And a Daddy... in my love should he ever be able to return. I will protect him from the ills that befell me and his Daddy, he will be protected and allowed to Grow in his own time. To this extent it is that I introduce Harry's Rules." 

Severus waved his wand and silently conjured a similar metal plaque to which the Slytherin House Rules reside. It was a burnished rose gold, signifying the colour of Harry's aura as he looked down at the small child in his lap. First in terms of Harry's Rules:

_Harry is the youngest and most vulnerable of us. We will keep an eye out for him and support him through his troubles._

Second, this is for his wellbeing and yours:

_Professor Snape is Harry's parent and the ultimate authority. If there is an issue with Harry, do not attempt to discipline him yourself or discipline others yourself. His care is the Professor's prerogative and you should defer to him. This extends to all prefects and staff._

_Staff will be informed of this development. Should non-Slytherin staff or prefects attempt to give Harry a detention thy should be referenced to Professor Snape as he has the final word on Harry's punishment and care._

Third:

_Harry will live with Professor Snape during term time as well as any and all holidays as he is not yet old enough in his mindset to join the dorms. He is a child and can and will socialise with his peers but take care to suit activities to his age and don't attempt to introduce him to things too adult too early. He will not be forced to Grow before his time._

Four:

_Harry will have his own rules from Professor Snape. He knows these, you will be informed of these as they are instated if they might affect his behaviour when he is with any of you. The most important and first of these are:_

_Harry's bedtime is 7pm, he will have naps as he needs them as suited to his age (11:00-12:00 or 13:00-14:00 depending on his timetable)._

_Harry will have regular healthy snacks, along with a tailored nutrition potion and the usual meals. These are not to be disrupted by giving him sweets. Do not give him sweets._

_Harry is a younger Little, he will need regular nappy changes. Do not belittle him for this. Help him to Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey or another trusted member of staff._

Five:

_As of the moment trusted members of staff are:_

_Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Burbage, Babbling, Vector, and Sinistra; Madams Pomfrey and Hooch and Argus Filtch…"_

Here a large squiggle was etched into the plaque as Harry jumped in Sev's lap. "Papa!" Harry shouted, as Sev recoiled and tried to limit the damage to the rules plaque. "Yes Harry, and please try not to shout?" He responded, while Harry squiggled about in his lap and grabbed his ebony wand rather than reaching for his own holly one. Harry directed it to the plaque, muttering a soft, "Sorry Papa," cleaning up the etched scribble then continued, "Got ta add, 'fessor Quirrle. He trusted, he good, sad but good..." Again shocked by his boy's own power, even knowing the strength of Littles himself. "Harry? How do you know?" He questioned, aiming it to his son to be so the rest of the could not hear. "Tommy said Papa, says we need talk to him after Gobbies. Need Gobbies first cos Mr Arnold Hat said. Tommy also say they give proof for Daddy and something so he be Marv'lo not Snakey-eyes."  Harry snuggled back into Severus' back and handed his wand back to him. "Thank you Harry, I love you my son." He intoned, pressing a kiss to the curls below his head.

"As my son has said, Professor Quirrel can be trusted and has been added to his list of trusted staff members.

Sixth:

_Harry is your Littlest brother, support him as you would any others in this house. _Your House is your family. Family stands together.__

These are Harry's rules as they stand. Abide by them. Help him to abide by his. Protect him and keep him safe, as I would protect you and keep you safe. Finally, returning to the all abiding rules of Slytherin house." Severus sent the rose gold plaque to the wall next to the silver one and affixed it there with a permanent sticking charm before again referencing its sister plaque.

" _Never forget the Secret of Slytherin: Plan in ways a Ravenclaw finds sound._ _Blend like a Hufflepuff into the background. As for the Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes. And be ready to react, Slytherin, swift as a snake._ _**Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est** ."_

Sensing the meeting was at its end, Harry stood in his Papa's lap, Severus frantically clutching at his ancles to support him. "Bed time, evvy'one!" He announced, Sev' pulling into him arms and standing with his son on his left hip. "While not his place, I fear my son is right. We have run on somewhat and it is now but ten minutes to ten. First to fourth years to your beds. Fifth years up I would suggest a slightly earlier night as classes start tomorrow. I will see you before breakfast where I will lead you down. If you should need anything during the night, first find one of the prefects, if they can not sort your problem knock on my office door. Do not knock loudly as I would not have Harry woken, I will ward the door. A soft touch will announce to me your need just as well as a louder noise. To your beds, goodnight." A soft tap on his shoulder announced to Sev' his son's need. "Night, nights to Dray'gon Papa. Down pees." Holding out a and to Draco to stop him leaving, Severus placed Harry on his feet to toddle over to his soon to be adoptive big brother. "Night, night, big brother, seet deems." Harry yawned, pressing a kiss to the crouching boy's cheek. "Night, night little brother," Draco replied, pressing his own kiss to the boy's forehead and sweeping him into a hug, as he stood and handed him over to his Papa. "Night Uncle Sev'," added Draco as he gave his godfather a one armed hug and jogged up to his dorm.

"Shall we head to bed sweet boy?", Severus asked rhetorically, as Harry's head nodded on his shoulder and he attempted to yawn an answer. Shaking his head Harry managed to mumble a question. "Papa? What is  ** _Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est_** ?" Somewhat surprised at the question and accurate pronunciation from his soon to be son Severus answered straightforward and without thought "Swift and silent the snake strikes, my son."  Shift slightly in his arms, Harry smiled "O'tay Papa, Harry stays with you."

"Yes, Harry stays. Harry stays always." Severus replied with his growing love for his son clear in his voice. He strode through his office door and again through to his quarters. Settling the now dozing Harry in on his own bed he walked to his airing cabinet and pulled out a stack of towels, transfiguring them into the soft, cloth nappies Lily had helped to furnish him with when they discovered his Little identity when they met at age nine. He pulled out a set of bedclothes and pillows, shrinking them down to toddler size and then transfiguring a cot out of the chair in the corner of his room. Making up the cot, he layered the sheets, blankets and pillows for his little one before crossing to his wardrobe, pulling out a nightshirt and transfiguring it into a sleep suit, covered in minute cauldrons and snakes, placing it on the bed ready for his son. Bathing his sleeping child he documented the damage inflicted by his abusive relatives and then took care of the chafing rash between his legs, from being left to sit in his own waste. He prepped a transfigured bottle for his now washed, nappied and dressed son, laced it with a small amount of nutrient potion tailored to his small stature. Putting the nipple to the sleepy boy's lips, he cradled his son in his arms as he instinctively latched on and drifted even further into sleep. As Harry finished the bottle he moved his son to his shoulder rubbing his back gently to bring up any air before, softly laying him in the new crib, next to his bed. Pressing a kiss to the scar on the small boy's forehead he settled the blankets around his son and felt something missing. 

Looking down at his son and then around the room, Severus saw what he was searching for. In a small box at one end of his bookshelf there was an antique heirloom dummy, which he now sterilised and placed against his child's lips. Giving an experimental suck, Harry drifted off into an even deeper sleep as Sev grabbed the remaining contents of the box and enlarging it. "Hello Mateo," he said gladly, giving the plushy, albino python a kiss on his soft nose, "This is my son, he is a Little like me, he is not yet Grown. Protect him for me." Severus pleaded as he placed Mateo at Harry's side. "I love you Harry, the Snakes will protect you. Goodnight."

 


	4. The Goblins' Sort of Thing - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go and see the Gobbies of Gringotts. Term hasn't begun just yet because the first was a Friday.  
> (It probably wasn't in canon but I need time for Sev to get some stuff sorted for Harry.)

Severus woke the next morning to the uncomfortable feeling of his kidneys being soundly squashed by two little feet, Harry's entire weight baring down on his bladder not helping is urgent need to use the bathroom. "Mornin' Papa," Harry yawned, Mateo wrapped snuggly in his arms lightly drooled upon, "We go see Gobbies t'day, it 'portant Mr. Arnold said so." 

Scooping his son to be into his arms and standing in one smooth movement, Severus headed to the bathroom. He surreptitiously checked the Little's nappy, finding it in desperate need of changing and decided that a shower or bath for the both of them would come first as the nappy seemed to have leaked down Harry's legs either during the night or after his impromptu apparition from his makeshift crib to stand on his Papa's stomach; after having seen to his own toileting first. Placing Harry down on the flip down changing table the castle had seen fit to manifest overnight and securely strapping him down, Severus saw to his own ablutions, stripping down bare and started the shower running. "We will shall head to Gringotts after breakfast little one, first we need a wash. What shall it be, baby? Shower or bath?" He asked his son as he began stripping the boy of his onesie and nappy, giving his bottom and legs a cursory wipe to remove the worst of Harry's waste before scooping him up again. "Shower Papa, shower!" Harry near screamed joyfully, not being one for baths given the treatment of being dunked into a cold bath at the Dursleys and seeing his Papa had it already running, almost like he had sensed Harry's likely answer. The truth was, Severus himself averse to baths, due to such treatment from his own father had been hoping that his little one would consent to a shower instead. Although, had Harry been enthusiastic for a bath Severus would have endured and simply hopped in the shower after to rinse of the "ickyness" he still associated with the clawfooted tub in his quarters so similar to the one in his childhood home. "Okeydokey baby, but no shouting. Papa's ears can't take it." Severus replied, as he opened the cubicle door and brought them both under the water, Harry perched safely on his hip. 

Moving to grab the shampoo and realising washing the Little's hair could not be done with only the one hand, his other supporting the child against his hip, he conjured a stool, not unlike those in his lab, and perched the Little atop it. With the stream of water running over himself and down the Little's back he shampooed both their heads before scooping up the child and shielding his eyes as the water rained down upon them washing the suds from each of their dark locks. At this point he noticed a sibilant hissing coming from Mateo who was still clutched in the Little's hand, giggling as he had been want to do at his plushie before he had Grown, he looked down at the Little on his hip, surprised to hear a similar hissing coming from his lips. Recognising it now for the Parsletongue it was and seeing his son as a Parslemouth a wave of grief wracked through him and tears silently rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the water flowing from the shower. Placing the now suds-less boy back on the stool he repeated the rigmarole with the conditioner and again with soap all over their bodies until they were both satisfactorily clean; neither wanting to interrupt his son's conversation with his beloved snake or think about his own snake now missing, but closer than he could possibly imagine. Turning the shower off and using the back of one hand to swipe at any remaining tears he stepped out of the shower, Little on his hip, summoning two very large, very fluffy black towels to wrap them each up in. One went around his waist, while the other turned his boy into a little bat-like burrito. Drying their hair with a charm he realised it was very much the wrong way to go. Without the need to add his usually protectant for his hair, not having any intention of brewing today, his hair rather than being lank and drooping about his face in a sheet as it usually does was wispy and flying away in all directions as there was little to weight down his soft, fine hair. The burrito-ed imp on the other hand looked like puffed-up hedge hog, his soft riotous curls sticking out from his head at all angles.

Though it did little to ease his grief, he was thankful for his hoarding tendencies as his bathroom counter still held some of his love's magical hair styling cream and a small amount applied to the roots of each of their hair caused his hair to lay flat but fall in waves away from his face, suitably controlled and manageable while Harry's took on a less birds-nest nature with his curls falling to the level of his chin, soft and bouncing instead of sticking out from his head with no order what so ever. He was broken from his maudlin remembrances by a soft nip from a still wet Mateo who was swiftly dried with a charm and pulled into Harry's arms which he had managed to worm out of his towel burrito. Lifting the Little into his arms and burying his head in his neck, he breathed in the boys scent mixed with that of his love as if gathering strength for the day. Feeling a small hand on his cheek he pulled his head up enough to look at his Little one. "No sad Papa, see Gobbies, see Daddy all be good. Mateo say he smell Daddy close, he know where he is. We find Snakey-Daddy and all be good." Dumbfounded at his son to be's intelligence and insight once more, Severus simply nodded, hugging him close and headed off to get them ready for their trip out to Diagon Alley later that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this into parts as I'm struggling to write this. I'm not sure how many it will be but I wanted to get this part out.


	5. The Goblins' Sort of Thing - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to the Goblins to see how things turn out.
> 
> Treating myself to the time to actually get this chapter out of my head and onto the page as I've finally gotten some work done after putting it off for ages.

Severus and Harry headed out of the school in matching robes, Harry wearing a shrunken pair of his Papa's favourite teaching robes with Mateo clutched in his arms as he toddled next to Papa. They reached the gates just after 10 am having waited for most of the students and staff to be ensconced in the Great Hall over their Sunday breakfast, having breakfasted in their quarters. Sev's stomach was rolling as he worried about what the day would bring, seeing his son in the robe style picked out for him by his love. Indeed, as a symbol of his love for both the men (Little and Grown) in his life he had picked out the first pair Tom had gifted him and shrunk them down for his child. 

Pushing those thoughts aside he scooped up the child as they reached the edge of the wards, warning him they were going to apparate to their destination and to hold tight and close his eyes. His boy looked up into his face and layed a small hand on his cheek. Making eye contact, Harry pushed feelings of love, security and eager anticipation towards his Papa, wrapping him up in a comforting mental hug. Smiling, unforced and calm, Severus muttered, more to himself than his son, "It will be ok...." exhaling a sigh as he tightened his grip on Harry. "Uh'course it will Papa, me ready, see Gobbies now," Harry lilted as he nosed his head into his Papa's shoulder. Taking his son's direction Severus turned tightly on the spot, leaving Hogwarts behind for the equally familiar sight of Gringotts and Diagon Alley. 

Arriving on Gringotts' front step, Severus promised his son a trip to Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlour after their trip and headed into the building keeping a tight grip on the toddler's waist as he was perched against his hip. As he walked up to the teller he noticed a particular goblin giving him or more rightly his son a Look. Harry started, feeling the eyes upon him and waved to the grimacing goblin, who's temper swiftly eased and he slid off his high stool, rounding the desk to greet them personally. Placing a now wriggling Harry down on the ground, Sev noticed this goblin topped his son's modest height by a handful of inches causing a flash of anger at his treatment at the hands of his muggle relatives. Even as a Little of his mindset, Harry should be taller than a mere three feet five inches. Shaking off the instant hatred for Petunia Dursley and her disgustingly spherical husband and child, Severus bowed to the goblin offering the traditional greeting as his son wrapped his arms around the startled being. 

"May the blood of your enemies run freely, Master Goblin." Severus stuttered out, watching the goblin from the corner of his eye, waiting for the response before raising out of his low bow, which had brought his head down roughly to the level of his still standing son. "May your gold increase mightily, Master Snape." The goblin responded, keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder as he gave a slight nod and stepped out of the Little's hug. "Hi Griphook!" The child near yelled, causing Severus to crouch don next to his son and give a reproving glare, rather than raising straight out of his bow. "None of that, Master of Potions; he knows me already and The Horde have decided that Littles, Grown or otherwise, are to be treated as Goblin kin, given the treatment they have received in the last century or so." Shocked, Severus had no clue what to say, so nodded and said nothing, scooping his son back into his arms. "I had an inkling the Little Potter would be returning soon..." "Mr. Arnold said to!" Harry cut over Griphook, "That he did young master," the goblin continued, "Thus I arranged a meeting with Ironclaw and Ragnock, themselves chief account managers for the Prince and Riddle fortunes being as you currently have a controlling interest in each of these whether by inheritance or by legal rights given over by a certain person." Leading them towards a closed off higher area of the bank which seemed to contain a multitude of offices Griphook continued explaining certain facts at a level which could not he heard above the general din of the bank's teller area and thus were safe to discuss around all the people milling about. "The Potter account manager would be joining us, however, she was put on trial and summarily beheaded given certain facts which came to light after the Potter heir's last visit and new manager has yet to be officially appointed. I stand as proxy manager until that point, while I am still familiarising myself with the greater depth of information regarding the Potter vaults, several very interesting points have come up and must be addressed forthwith. And here we are..." He tailed off as he ran an elongated nail down a portion of the door on which a handle would usually reside.

The door swung open, revealing two goblins in slightly finer dress seated behind a large desk which appeared to have been recently adapted to accommodate three seats on either side. On the other side, Severus saw as he worked his way into the office, a tall hard back chair of the style he favoured on the far right hand ride of the desk, a posher, formal variant of a high chair for his accompanying little and a wingback chair currently occupied by a be-turbaned man he recognised from the school; having worked with him as Muggle Studies professor for some years. Before he could utter a word, Harry wriggled from his arms, to wrap his own around the legs of the seated man before making the universally acknowledged grabby hand up motion all toddler's and parents instinctively understand. As he was pulled into the man's lap a wave of magic pushed outwards across the room and his features changed. Turban disappearing, deep chestnut hair falling in waves to his shoulders, cupid's bow lips and elegant nose resting about defined cheek bones and crimson eyes. Harry began babbling, "Papa, Daddy, Snakey-Daddy..." on repeat his own nacent magic, combined with a hidden portion of soul clinging to Harry's spirit, having worked the change to bring Tom's original features to the fore, while bouncing on said man's knees. The door closing behind the party, now full in the room, Severus even having suspected Quirrell's true identity due to Harry's hints was unable to process and promptly passed out, crumpling to the floor not unlike a slightly elegant sack of potatoes.

"Oh, My Dear Sev, what are we to do with you?" Tom Riddle's dulcet tones uttered as he went to lift up his mate, carrying the man's, no their Little on his hip.

Sev came to on the wingback chair which had been expanded to accommodate his Little and his Love along with his resting form as Harry pressed a kiss to his brow. "Tom?" He questioned. The man's eyes glowed as his lips curled into a slight smile. "Yes Dearest, not truly. I am not truly my own person as of yet, since Quirinus is helping me but soon, with the help of our Little one I shall be back and free to take care of you both." Severus rose up to a more proper seated position, pulling his son into his lap, rubbing his own nose against Mateo, held in Harry's arms as he breathed in his comforting scent. "Our?" He breathed, disbelieving. He had thought his Love lost to him forever after he went after Harry's parents but here he was, sat next to him, claiming his Little for them both. "Ours Dearest, I never want to leave you again. I will explain all but I promise you I never killed her, nor his father. He knows this while he doesn't understand he trusts me. Can you trust me again Dearest?" Tom added, pleadingly. Severus was shaken, but knowing the level of his Little's intuition and understanding of those around him, he felt he truly could. In fact, he thought he had never truly lost the trust in his Love, which ran soul deep. Moving so Harry's weight was equally balanced between the two of them, he scooched up towards his Love, placing a finger under the man's chin to bring the man's eyes to meet his own. "I love and trust you Tom. I never stopped, I don't know what happened those years ago but we'll find out." He explained dropping the finger and replacing it with a palm to the man's cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.   
"Daddy, Papa, 'Tis otay??"   
Yes everything was okay, they both thought, pressing a kiss each to their Little's head, before turning to the Goblins. There was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bit will follow swiftly but I wanted to get this out and needed the loo.
> 
> AN: Changed that. Added what little I could manage to write but I have a class to get to. Will get another up as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Other chapters of this one will be:  
> Sorting the Snakes.  
> The Goblins' Sort of Thing.  
> Sorting Things for Little Snakes. 
> 
> Will attempt to add these as I get a spare half hour or so each night until done. Possibly not Monday though. Don't count on me to get it on schedule as uni work is hard but I will try my best.


End file.
